


Seven Minutes in Hell

by erlasart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Bickering, Comedy, Comic, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, H/D Erised 2020, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Mistletoe, Questionable Fashion Choices, Ridiculousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlasart/pseuds/erlasart
Summary: Draco Malfoy, paper pusher extraordinaire, has maintained a commendable streak of 237 Potter-free days. Too bad it is brought to a sudden end by a rogue Ministry Christmas decoration.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 116
Kudos: 480
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Seven Minutes in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/gifts).



> To the most magical dustmouth, it is a joy to create something for you. You are an absolute gift to this fandom and we would be much worse off without your wonderful comics. I know you love a bit of outlandish fashion, bothersome bickering and all-round ridiculousness — so I made you something of that sort! Please accept this little gift from me and I hope it gives you a laugh.
> 
> Many thanks to [Teii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/teii) for enabling my madness and to the HD Erised mods for their hard work putting this all together!

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
